Breath On Me
by Walker Vacano
Summary: The teenage Sawyer goes out searching for a party or a date and also finds someone he would know so well years later.


Author's Note: This is something about Sawyer in the middle of his teenage years, dealing with new point of views. When I wrote this, it wasn't to be specifically regarded to Lost but then I got some ideas and now it's here the way it came out one day, different from other experiments. I truly wish that the ones who hit here just forget about all and get surrounded by my "madness", letting go some non-sense things I had to put here. This is my first fic and I'm not so used to write in English, so… sorry for my mistakes. _And any _constructive_ comment or suggestion will be appreciated._

Disclaimer: I do not own any following characters from Lost.

**Breath on Me**

If he looked a little while ago, he really would notice his change. And it doesn't mean by speeches or appearance, it means by an abrupt necessity of getting all he passed previously wishing and fearing while the others around just went through it without thinking. Making it showed a new step into a world he still didn't know. A world completely different, a world which, in spite of he felt utterly new inside it, brought up a lot of repressed sensations.

Walking desperately for a route, these years he'd been just a scared boy under scared things wondering how he'd be if he wasn't a foreigner anymore. Fortunately, now that he wasn't indeed a simple foreigner, he felt himself wide open to cross the threshold between the coy dull couch where he'd sat his whole life and the most admirable and breathless piece of earth.

He could see his freedom was already there, right behind the main gate, and that was what he wanted, whether they would notice him or not, and no matter how hard he would need to act, he certainly wouldn't stop that astonishing path ahead.

That night he was feeling his senses going out, taking his body and letting him out like never before. The cold air went up passing his neck and making his cheeks growing cold once again now that they were almost sopping wet by the frailty. Besides, the danger due that moment, the moment that would make the things rather unlike, unequal and harsh than they were before, was getting him quite close to a hasty voice coming out loud in his throat, in his guts.

Suddenly, his waste of mind hesitated to tell him he needn't find any way out because, in fact, he was there. Within a few seconds his confusions went away revealing a deeply search to a breaking ground. That noise could refrain his pain as well his fright and could make him stare at that place he was surrounded, a huge crowd, and, as incredible as it could seem, that was turning him pretty better.

He definitely had dived himself into a forbidden branch. His perceptions were getting lower just when he felt the opposed was about to happen. Also the crowd, who was screaming and having dim chats in former times, was being dazzling, diminishing, vanishing from his ears now. Quickly, this made the lights, the shining and twinkling ones get a strong movement of blinking over his eyes. It was very nice, vicious. He felt he didn't need to care less about it once he was moving himself in the same vibration he was experiencing, kind of cathart though he wasn't so conscious to get mesmerized and hear the strange excitation. He was just being himself and it wasn't up to the others.

That was good, the high manners aside wasn't letting him to get out and go to the next step he was demanding to. In short, he wasn't pretending to disguise his point of view with established heart beatings and pulsations along and apart. He was giving himself to that synchronized reputation key. A key that obvious just a few people had a chance to perceive. The wish of refreshing his guts again was present. The will of gathering those stuff for free, trying to dispose that type of association with the dream, play the more he could, was inherent to the one he was turning out to be. As soon as he felt his own blood through his veins while folded his hands, the uncontrollable desire of gasping for breath took his lung and quenched his sight for a moment.

That sensation only contributed to increase his excitation and to prove that the music hadn't died; there was still the chance to keep it under the sound of his ideas, make that together. To fancy his senses as he'd been doing was a way of tickling his soul. To learn by himself extinguished the doubts of yore.

The water itself, source of his aspirations might have been drunk but even so, it would thicken the struggle to proceed his purposes that night, but any longer adrift. One only secret touch after it would steal the distance against the bodies. Then, holding the glass preciously, he drank that intense green substance till its last drop hoping that his strength would be outreached, surpassed. Albeit hours had been spent, he was far-off to be tired or something like it.

The lights were shining straight to him and reflected each one at that thirsty wave of people. They were in a sort of dance. He could see everybody going to a single direction, moving according to the music, scanning each other so thoroughly. The faces were stuck, feeling the breathes and kisses, and they just dismissed when someone else passed by or when they heard some faint or erotic whispers. Nasty invites could be witnessed but they weren't got as wrong as they naturally already were somehow.

The walls delimited where the illusion could attain. It wouldn't last too much till the people attempt to go even deeper, bold, audacious. And he wasn't safe of it too. The perfect mixture of perfumes and sweat was driving him completely numb; he was involved at that poisonous and toxic blow. To react like he'd never done that before was impossible, he was submerged to that world where everything was imaginable, and no one was able to judge him. His egotism shored his will.

Furnishings could be seen in this scene. Beyond the crowd, a lot of smiles got sprawled leaning against the table with many glasses over it, glasses of a green, tasty and strong liquid like he tried before. He saw their backs, their clothes, their skins around the table and felt a stunning desire to touch them all under that red shade light. A sophisticated sin seemed amazingly tempter. He was lost. He was seduced.

He was beside himself with a huge possessing feeling. He came around slowly, reaching the brunette girl and dared by putting his palm of the hand over her waist, almost getting near to her hips. She wore a kind of bikini in a way that left exhibited her provocative back. His hand was lifting. This moment he felt her warmth and slid the hand to her undressed belly. She said nothing, just placed her hand over his while he got closer and leaned back her. They kept for a while this manner.

Both the top bikini and her short skirt were black, a shining black. The top made her big breasts get tight, narrow. He could see it when reclined his chin against her nape, smelling her sweet essence, going to her neck and handling her blond hair aside. Then, literally, the top vision was extraordinary. His excitation got increased.

Later, she made the first move: push him away. Now, he was in front of her, staring delighted at her wine glass. Then, with one hand she held his arm and with another she spilt the wine between her breasts. That purple liquid went through her cleavage, shaping her lines wildly, picturing hidden yearnings in his mind. He knew perfectly that he must yield to these lusts. So, she raised the glass to her mouth and dampened her lips with the last drops, showing her tongue, surpassing with it and testing, but not stopping to gaze straight at his green eyes.

He felt the fear of making mistakes wasn't preventing him to do what he wanted to do next: go on and lick it. Her charm was driving him mad. Just the thought of touching her butt, of having it with him, to feel their proximity, the space between two strangers being disarmed, his mind wondering what they would do all nightlong, made him do what he wanted previously. The tasty and now warm wine was being dried from her skin, from her smell. The only thing he could think about was to hug her and let them far away from there, to a place they could do whatever they wanted, to a place he could finish to take away that alcohol scent, to take away her clothes. But it happened after they kissed pleasingly in the most passional and sexy way, feeling their tongues, their spittle, and groaning fearless.

Inside of a motel a few blocks away, in a cheap but modestly cleaned and elegant room, both crossed the door still with the music dazzling their senses. That will of possess the girl became stronger when the lamp shade made him watch her wonderful silhouette shadow at the walls. After she had taken a squint at the bed, she got close to him and continued the hot kiss holding his nape and realizing how dense his curls were. Then, while they were going crazier with their mouths, she went touching his neck and sliding down his back underneath his shirt. One moment later he could feel her other hand also over his waist and lifting up at his back, over his entire skin. She felt his muscles, his warmth, his excitation, his sweat.

The time wasn't there, that scene was to be forever, was meant to light the flames of the souls. She was pretty hot and the simple idea of getting what he wanted let him free to fly over the power of his desires. His whispers compelled her to turn against him, letting her butt be stuck with his male organ even bigger. Her hands also guided him to take off her skirt, allowing his vision to stare at the low part of the bikini, black like the top of it too.

Pulling and throwing him to the bed foot after had taken his shirt out, the girl knelt in front of him, between his legs. Her left hand lifted up to his mouth, she pointed his fingers inside it, caressing and feeling once again his spittle. Her right hand was trying simultaneously to open his belt. When she did it, her both hands drew away his jeans and his underwear and, as soon as she took apart his shoes, she finally made him start to travel to the heaven.

Some minutes after his first contact with what could be called by another experiences with sex, extraordinary experiences, he was capable to drag the lady above him, to tear away violently her panties… or, her bikini, and with his teeth make the same to the top of it. Quickly, the two were entirely naked in a compulsive and repetitive movement. The girl smoothed his chest and touched his armpits while he inclined to suck the scent of wine still in her breasts, in her nipples.

They were almost there… getting high. It was hot. Kissing, changing breathes, blowing each other and feeling like only one body, the two kept physically synchronized into that luxury rubbing.

The whispers and groans got increased, the speed either. For the very first time she could hear his words: "Breath on me…"

They were done.

Then, after they had slept together, he raised from the pillow, got dressed, drank the glass of that green alcoholic drink he had let over the bed table and crossed the door staring at that naked and sweet beauty laid there, for the last time.

He wasn't a foreigner anymore. No, he wasn't.

He was ready, willing to get back to that freedom world once again.

In a corner of the room, a fallen necklace formed of letters showed "KATE". A beautiful name that someday maybe he would be capable to remember.

The door closed.


End file.
